


You Don't Know Me Babe

by xwords



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, D.Va is just chilling, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Overwatch - Freeform, Sombra is self-employed, Talon - Freeform, Team Overwatch, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwords/pseuds/xwords
Summary: A little intrusion never hurt anybody~
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 44





	You Don't Know Me Babe

“Two more, two more, I need this achievement, comeoncomeoncomeonco-”

Suddenly, D.va was staring at her own reflection on the screen and the glow from her fairy lights cut out. If that wasn’t bad enough, she had been live. Thoughts of her fans, probably confused as heck, made her panic. She had to get the power back on so she could get back to streaming.

“Damn it,” she mumbled, hitting her fist onto the desk in anger.

__ _ It’s that faulty circuitry that Winston failed to upgrade,  _ she thought,  _ but that means… _

__ Hana peeked out the window at the electric box just visible outside. It was lightly snowing and the warmth of Hana’s room made it hard to imagine the cold. She really didn’t want to find out--being in only a tank and sweats.

“Grrrr.”

No matter how she fiddled with the circuits, Hana could not get the lights back on. Slamming the box closed, Hana stomped back inside.

__ _ Maybe Winston left his study unlocked, I could do a manual reboot to everything. _

This was highly unlikely, Winston kept everything under lock and key. Athena safeguarded everything that Winston didn’t and Hana wasn’t in the authority system. The only reason Hana was tried was stubborn hope.

The dark hall was oddly cold as Hana made her way forward. However, the chill that went down her spine was not from the cold. Winston’s study door was wide open. Glass was glittering on the floor below the broken passcode screen. Athena’s logo was frozen midway up and a low buzzing was emitting from her speakers.

Hana peeked behind the door to see a silhouette standing in front of the monitors. There was a magenta glow to the person in contrast to the blue screen light. 

Hana could just make out a machine pistol at the person’s waist. It was sticking out pretty far and somehow, Hana convinced herself that she could snatch it. Tiptoeing up, Hana failed to see the intruder peak behind them and smirk.

“Qué onda?”

The dive for the machine pistol failed, Hana just slammed her face into the intruders side. D.va landed on the floor butt first. The pistol now ready, the intruder continued to work away. Hana couldn’t see anything from where she was, but it was obvious the stranger knew what they were doing.

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but overwatch will come a-”

“That’s right, you don’t know what I’m up to, so shush and let  mamá  work,” came the heavily accented reply.

**CAUTION. ATHENA SAFETY REBOOT UNDERWAY IN 1 MINUTE.**

Alerts began blaring throughout the study and Athena’s engine let out a loud pur. The hacker hesitated just a moment in surprise. Hana took the opportunity to leap on her. She got the gun and sat on her.

“Oi!”

“Don’t move, I’ll shoot!” Hana yelled.

“Yeah, yeah, I can see that.” she mumbled.

“Wh-who are you?” Hana asked inbetween nervous breaths.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, puta?”

Hana felt the woman below her shake with laughter. Hana suddenly felt a little awkward sitting on top of a stranger with a machine pistol and no back up plan.

“I’m Sombra, and you are?”

“Why would I tell you?” Hana asked.

“Oh, ha ha, you don’t have to, babe.” Sombra laughed again.

**_Click Whurrr._ **

Before Hana could register what was going on, the weight under her was gone and the lights were back on. Athena’s loading screen was running. That was one problem solved. Sombra was still at large, but nowhere in the room.

“Athena?” 

“Yes, Ms. Song?”

“Can you check the cams to see where the intruder is?”

“I’m sorry Ms. Song, I cannot access the security cameras, but i am detecting foreign technology in the cafeteria. Please vacate the study.” 

The cafeteria was empty and D.va had no luck in finding anyone else. Angela hadn’t told her she was alone on base. Now she was just creeping around the different buildings, shivering in her little tank top. The loudspeakers let out a tune.

“Athena programs now operational.”

_ Thank god _ , Hana thought.

“Athena, the intruder?”

“Right here~” came a whisper.

Hana’s grip on the pistol tighten as she whirled around only to be greeted by nothing. A jab to her back put Hana on her knees. Silence hung heavy for a minute while Sombra picked up and reloaded her pistol a few feet away.

“I got what I needed, I’ll be heading out then,  _ Cariño. _ ” Sombra said.

The hacker was standing in full light. Hana could see purple, purple everywhere, purple dress, purple hair, even purple eyes. Sombra had tech running on the shaved side of her head, along her back and down to her fingertips. Most noticeable was the familiar translocator hanging off her belt.

“I guess that’s game over for me?” Hana mused, praying humor would keep her alive.

“Despite talon’s request, I see no point in killing you . So bye for now, Hana!” Sombra said, still laughing under her breath.

“What? You're just lea-No! Athena! Initiate lockdown!” 

Hana was panicking, whatever this Sombra had gotten her hands on couldn’t have been good. She was with Talon. Talon wanted Overwatch dead. She had to stop her from leaving with whatever information she had stolen.

“Lockdown initiated in 69 minutes.”

Sombra winked at Hana, tossing the translocator out the window.

Before Hana could react Sombra was gone.

“Athena?”

“Yes, Ms. Song?”

“What did she take? Can you tell?”

“She didn’t take anything, just left a voice message in public announcement folder 22309BTU.”

“Play it.”

Hana took a breath of relief as the file played.

**_“Hello, Overwatch, I’d like to announce that you might have the chance to make a new friend! I’m sure that there are a lot of things that we can do for each other. Love, Sombra.”_ **

Hana trudged back to her room and collapsed on her bed. The others had gotten back and Winston was triple checking everything in his study. As Athena had said, the little Mexican hacker hadn’t taken anything. It was obvious that no one in overwatch was too interested in the hacker, but her offer had to forcefully be put under “emergency backup plans.” 

Out of everyone, Hana was the most interested in letting the hacker help out. Even after finding out she had stolen from Winston and Lena before, she couldn’t help wondering whose side she was on.

“Pfft.” Hana breathed.

Time to fry her brain on some WoW.

Hana opened her laptop to see a familiar face on the screen.

“Hello, Carino~”

“But-you….Winston said that--....Talon?”

“Talon? The monkey? Oh babe, don’t listen to ‘em, they don’t know me… would you like too?”


End file.
